When Worlds Collide
by darkladywolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura's hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp of bemusement that escaped her lips. For there, in all his naked glory stood none other than Jafar...*I do own Naruto and/or Magi*</html>


Sakura popped the dango stick in her mouth, savoring the taste of the syrup-coated sweet dumplings as she sat on a comfortable stool at the little tea shop just around the corner from the Konoha Hospital. The day was quiet and the most severe case she had had to attend to had been just a careless genin whose fire jutsu had backfired on him during training. She didn't mind the peace and quiet, actually. For one, it meant that both Konoha citizens and shinobi were healthy and in no need of medical attention other than the occasional accident and the success rate of missions had definitely risen after the end of the war. The post-war Alliance between the Hidden Villages was a strong one and though suspicions still rose among shinobi every now and then, things were going smoothly-as smoothly as it could, given what they had to go through.

Second, less work at the hospital meant that she had more chances of getting out of the village on missions. Don't get her wrong, she loved her village and she loved being there for it when it needed her. But she was starting to grow bored of doing the same things day after day after day. She was a restless spirit by nature and routine was killing her. Perhaps, she could bribe Tsunade into giving her another long-term mission outside Konoha like the one she had returned from three months ago. The blonde Hokage would never refuse a couple of bottles of expensive sake. After all, Sakura had more than one reasons to want to get out of the village…

"Forehead!"

Broken out of her thoughts, the pink-haired woman looked up to see her blonde friend walking up to her. "You're late, Pig." she commented as the blue-eyed woman took a seat beside her before motioning to the waiter to bring her usual.

"Hey! I have a life you know. There are things far more important than rushing here whenever you feel like it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lazing off in bed with Shikamaru doesn't count, Pig."

Ino huffed. "Of course it counts. And for your information, we weren't lazing off!"

The pink-haired medic crinkled her nose. "Ew, Ino. I really am not interested in learning about how active your sex life is."

"Shut up, Forehead! That's not what I meant!" the Yamanaka yelled at her friend, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Geez! Do you really misssex that much that you see it everywhere? When was the last time that you got laid?"

Sakura almost choked on her second dango stick. "What the hell, Ino? Don't say things like that in public!"

"Seriously Sakura, you really need to get some action. You came back from a long-term mission three months ago. You were gone for like how long? Six months?" said Ino, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she took a sip of her green tea. "Don't tell me that you didn't meet a man or two to interest you enough."

"Can we drop this?" protested the young medic. "I'm not really comfortable talking about these things, especially out in the open where anyone can hear. And you know how facts change from mouth to mouth. I'm not in the mood to feed the rumor mill of Konoha."

"You don't swing that way, do you?"

"What the- Where the hell did that come from?" she sputtered, staring at her blonde friend with wide eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen you with anyone after that cute Jounin and that was almost a year ago." started Ino thoughtfully. "And you haven't shown interest in any guy lately so….I felt the need to ask."

Sakura merely shook her head, choosing to ignore her friend's comments. She really should have known better after so many years of friendship with the Yamanaka girl. When Ino had something in mind, trying to get her to drop it was like trying to get Tsunade to drink water instead of sake. It simply didn't happen. And Ino only proved the pink-haired woman's point by continuing her line of thought, completely disregarding her friend's distress and the fact that she was probably making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"You know what? I have this great idea!" exclaimed Ino and clapped her hands in front of her chest in a way that Sakura knew all too well. Let's just say that it only meant trouble for her, especially when it was accompanied by that particular spark in Ino's blue eyes.

"I don't want to hear it….." grumbled Sakura while finishing off her third stick of dango.

"How about you tell me what you search for in a man and like the best friend that I am, I will find you one that is as close to your criteria as possible. How does that sound?" asked Ino cheerfully.

"Awful. Knowing you, your picks will be much closer to what _you_ like in men than I."

"Oh come on, Forehead!" whined the blonde. "Let's pretend this is a game. Just like old times when we would have sleepovers at my place, remember? Please, for me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and she would have definitely said no had it not been for Ino looking at her like a puppy. Damn Pig! She knew that Sakura couldn't say no to her when she got that look. Sighing heavily, the pink-haired woman relented and turned her eyes to the people coming and going on the street, lost in thought.

"You really wanna know how I picture my ideal man?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then….."

XxxOxOxOxxX

**HONEST**

"_You suck at it." _

_Sakura glared at the white-haired man watching her in amusement. "Shut up! I'm trying!" she snapped before directing her glare at the various pots and pans spread out on the table in front of her. She turned her eyes to the fish resting in a big plate on her right and glared at it as if it was the bane of her existence. Which was probably true if you added the fact that the male watching her from a couple of feet away-clever man knew to stay at a safe distance-wasn't helping at all with his amused expression and smug smirks. _

"_Why do you even bother? You are completely hopeless when it comes to cooking." said Jafar, ducking just in time to avoid the spoon that was thrown at him by the aggravated female. _

"_Oh, no you didn't….." growled the pink-haired woman, turning to the different ingredients spread on the table with an expression of sheer determination on her face. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She really was hopeless when it came to cooking food that wasn't instant ramen or rice. But to her defense, her work on active shinobi duty and her shifts at her hospital didn't leave her much time to learn how to cook. She'd much rather spend what little free time she had relaxing in a warm bath than sweat over hot ovens. _

_But she never backed down from a challenge and the smirk Jafar was sending her was the epitome of challenging. She picked up the knife and started chopping vegetables. Hopefully, she wouldn't mess this part of the recipe up. She had already half-burnt the fish and she certainly didn't want to give Jafar another reason to brag. _

"_Stupid men and their oversized egos…" she mumbled under her breath, trying to focus on the sound of the knife slicing through the carrots. _

"_I can hear you, you know." _

"_That's exactly the point!" she said through gritted teeth. Really, her temper wasn't the best out there and the white-haired man simply loved to ruffle her feathers. And he enjoyed it, oh the jerk enjoyed it. Adorable sadistic twit…._

"_Need any help with that?" he asked teasingly and she didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking at her. _

"_No!" _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, I'm sur- Ouch!" she yelled suddenly and immediately dropped the knife, raising her hand to inspect her bleeding finger. A trail of blood leaked down her hand from the small but deep cut and she was about to heal it when another hand ruined her plan by taking her own in a gentle hold. _

"_Are you alright?" asked Jafar with a touch of concern in his voice as he inspected the small wound that was still oozing blood, bringing it closer to his face. _

"_I'm fine." answered Sakura. "It's just a nick. By the way, it's your fault. You kept distracting me." she said but made no move to pull back her hand. _

"_Is it? Then I should do something to fix the damage I caused, no?" he said, his voice sounding just a tad deeper than usual as he eyed her with a smirk and his hand still curled around her own. _

_Suddenly feeling as if she had been led into a trap, Sakura glanced at the male warily. "There is no need for that. I can heal it on my-"_

_She never got to finish her sentence. With his dark eyes never leaving hers, Jafar brought her hand even closer to his face and took her wounded finger in his mouth, running his tongue over her skin. For all she was worth, Sakura couldn't help the heat that rose to her face painting her cheeks with a scarlet blush. _

_Pulling back, Jafar sent her a knee-weakening smirk. "There. How does that feel now?" _

_Blush still in place, the pink-haired woman wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "Better. Definitely better…I think I have more wounds on my body. Care to take a look at them as well?" _

XxxOxOxOxxX

**PATIENT (And just a **_**tad**_** jealous…..But only a tad…..)**

_Poke _

_Poke _

_Poke_

_._

_._

_._

"_Will you please stop that?" _

"_Oh come on, Jafar! You've been in this office all morning." whined Sakura from her place in the chair across from him. _

"_I have work to do, Sakura, you know that." answered the male without looking up from the papers stacked carefully on the surface of his desk, his fingers never dropping the quill running across document after document. _

"_I know, but you deserve a break. The weather is so nice outside and you are wasting your day-and by extension mine- by sitting inside four walls and signing papers. Which Sinbad should be doing, by the way." she added and crossed her arms across her chest. _

"_Exactly. How many times have you seen Sin actually take care of his paperwork since your arrival?" _

_The pink-haired woman raised her emerald eyes to her ceiling in thought. "Um…..Three?" _

"_See? These have to be done and someone has to do it. Guess who?" he answered, sending her a small smile before refocusing his attention on his papers once more. _

"_Seriously, I'm going to give Sinbad a really long lecture on responsibility…." _

_Jafar chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that." _

_A pout appeared on Sakura's lips but she just sighed deeply before standing up from her chair gracefully. "Such a shame…..Well, I guess I'll have to head to the beach alone after all."_

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll come find you later, alright?" he said and sent the woman an apologetic smile._

"_Alright, I understand." replied the woman almost sadly when suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know! Sharrkan is free from training today. I'll invite him to come with me!" she said happily. _

_CRACK!_

_The sound of the quill's tip breaking seemed to echo in the suddenly deathly silent room and Sakura had to hide a smirk at the sight of the white-haired male sitting frozen in place, his fingers still holding the broken quill, not paying any mind to the ink dripping on the document on the desk. _

"_Sharrkan?" said Jafar calmly, though she could see the tight lines around his mouth. _

"_Yes. I mean, he's really nice to me and he's always willing to help me. Also, he's a great sparring partner. He told me that he likes spending time with me….." she said cheerfully looking at him with innocent emerald eyes. Really, the only thing missing was the angel wings….._

"_He does?" Jafar's fingers tightened around the quill and he clenched his teeth. It was no secret that Sharrkan had developed an infatuation with the young medic the first couple of months of her stay in Sindria and though that phase had long since passed, the snow-haired swordsman never missed the chance to tease and occasionally hit on the pink-haired woman. _

"_Well, I'll let you to your work now. The beach is waiting for me and I need to go get Sharrkan. See you later, hon!" she chirped and walked to the door, sending him a smile and wiggling her fingers in a wave before disappearing behind the door. _

_Jafar remained frozen in his seat, staring at the now empty chair across from him with slightly wide eyes and his mouth partially open in silent protest. His gaze flew to the door, then at the papers on his desk and at the door once more. He stood up swiftly and hurried after the young woman._

"_S-Sakura! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" _

_The things he put up with for this woman…._

XxxOxOxOxxX

**HOT (because handsome doesn't even begin to cover it…really…)**

_It was one of those days that the heat was so intense it could melt a rock. The pink-haired woman had spent her fair share of months in Suna, especially after the war that every village was in need of medic-nin and she had been assigned the task of training a team of Sunagakure medics. Really, those people at Sand had some of the rarest herbs growing in their region and they didn't even know how to use them…..Thank God, Gaara was one fine Kazekage and knew when to ask for outside help….._

_Needless to say that getting used to the heat during her first couple of weeks of her stay in Suna had been a challenge on its own. Konoha had a warm climate and rare were the times that the winds grew cold but it didn't even compare to Suna's heat. It was no surprise that many shinobi returned with sunburns or sunstrokes after missions in the Land of Wind. _

_But Sindria was something else entirely. There were days that the sun was so relentless, it was folly to even walk outside the door. As luck would have it, this was one of those days. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead for the umpteenth time as she made her way back from a meeting with Sinbad and couple other representatives from countries in the Seven Seas Alliance. She was exhausted and her throat was raw from dehydration. Despite the merciless sun, the people of Sindria seemed unfazed as they went about their daily lives, laughing and conversing animatedly among themselves._

'_Really, how can they stand this heat? I wish I could just go down at the beach and take a dive but I have another meeting in an hour…' Suddenly, her eyes lit up as an idea formed in her mind. 'Wait….Didn't Masrur say something about a small waterfall and a stream less than half a mile from here?' She glanced in the direction of the small grove near the palace in thought. 'It really isn't that far. I'll just take a quick dive to cool down and I'll be back in half an hour. It won't take long…..' Mind made up, she took a left turn and sped off towards the small grove, her mood improving considerably in anticipation of the cool water embracing her heated skin. _

_She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, though the wind that hit her face was warm and did little to cool her. She landed on her feet gracefully and she smiled when the heavenly sound of running water reached her ears. Sighing happily, she followed the sound. She had to thank Masrur later. Morgiana had told her that he liked it when she rubbed his shoulders to relieve the tension after training. Perhaps she could give him a nice massage and add a bit of healing chakra to smooth out the knots in his muscles as a thank you…..Someone she knew wouldn't be pleased with that but….oh well, a thank you was a thank you and she wasn't an ungrateful person. _

_Pushing a couple of bushes aside, her emerald eyes lit up at the sight of the stream and the small waterfall. She was about to strip herself of her clothes and jump in the inviting water when her sensitive ears picked up a strange sound and she froze in place. She wasn't alone. It didn't take her more than a couple of seconds to find the source of the noise and her eyes widened, her hand flying to her mouth to keep herself from gasping in surprise. _

_For there, in all his naked glory was none other than Jafar. _

_Fighting down another gasp, she quickly jumped back inside the bushes as silently as she could. Fortunately for her, the man had his head under the small waterfall and it would be impossible for him to hear her. Her eyes remained glued on his form as he ran his hands through his snow-white hair and she felt her mouth go dry. She knew that what she was doing was wrong and she was definitely not a voyeur like that pervert Jiraiya, but she just couldn't look away. What woman that respected herself would, anyway? _

_The white-haired male had his head under the waterfall, his hair falling around his closed eyes. Water ran down his pale skin and Sakura blushed at the sight of water drops trailing down the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen. It wasn't like it was her first time seeing him like that-quite the opposite, if she wanted to be completely honest. But she had never seen him like _this_. Standing under the trees, with the water drops shinning under the light of the sun on his pale skin, he looked…..ethereal. The wet white sash wrapped around his waist clung to his hips and the pink-haired woman fought down the urge to lick her lips at how delicious he looked right then and there. _

_Blushing at her own thoughts, she got up swiftly and silently, making sure that she was out of hearing range before she broke out in a run towards the palace of Sindria, her blushing cheeks not the only part of her that had heated up. _

_So much for cooling down…._

XxxOxOxOxxX

**COOPERATIVE **

_Sakura giggled as Jafar trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, leaving the occasional bite_ _here and there. She ran her fingers through his white hair, enjoying the calmness of an early morning in bed with her man, who, for once, hadn't left to attend to his duties at the crack of dawn. _

_Light filtered through the big windows and the feeling of the soft silk of the sheets felt unexpectedly pleasant on her bare skin. Her hams fell from his hair and roamed his shoulders as Jafar guided his lips on her own, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. She sighed contently when he re-focused his attention on her neck-he seemed to really like paying attention to the part of her and she wasn't going to complain. Really, the man knew how to work his lips….._

"_You know I have to get up sooner or later. I'm sure Sinbad won't appreciate it if I'm late to yet another meeting…." she whispered in his ear, feeling that anything above a whisper would destroy the rare calmness of their surroundings. _

"_I find it rather annoying that Sinbad takes up most of your time in the mornings….." he replied between kisses. _

"_What can we do? That's why I was sent here in the first place. Konoha is the first of the Hidden Villages to attempt a possible alliance with any of the Lands beyond the Seas. I was lucky to be chosen as the one to carry out this mission. Among other things…." she said, sending him a pointed look. "Look at the bright side. Sinbad might be taking up most of my mornings but you're definitely the King of my nights…." she added, pecking him on the lips._

_Jafar chuckled and she could feel the vibrations of his chest. "True that…." He climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, the silky sheets falling from around him to reveal his bare abdomen. "We still have some time before Sinbad calls you to the Council Room. How about I make it worthwhile?" he said with a smirk that had Sakura's stomach doing flips before lowering his head to her belly, planting kisses around her navel. _

_Sakura moaned as his lips sent pleasant shivers down her spine and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he went lower and lower-_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"_Jafar! Are you in there?" _

_The two lovers froze and their eyes met briefly before the white-haired man's surprised expression turned to a scowl as he directed a heated glare at the door. _

"_Oi, Jafar! I'm polite enough to knock so just answer! I know you are in there!" came Sinbad's voice from behind the door. _

"_Why don't you go see what he wants?" said Sakura as she placed a calming kiss on his lips. _

"_No." he responded curtly. "I'm staying here with you even if he starts banging his head on the wall." His eye twitched when more knocking was heard. _

"_But it might be something important…." _

_The white-haired male was adamant. "I don't care. I told him last night not to bother me this morning. It's like he's doing it on purpose….." _

"_Jafar!" called Sinbad once more. "The representatives from Heliohapt and Sasan have arrived and we need to talk to them. Your King commands you to come out this instant!" _

_Really, it was almost comical how the purple-haired King was trying to pull rank on him…._

"_Just go. He says it's for a meeting with the delegates from the Seven Seas Alliance. Go, before he brings down the door with all that knocking….."_

"_I refuse." _

"_Jafar, go open that door right this instant or no sex for two weeks!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What the hell do you want, Sin?!" _

XxxOxOxOxxX

**ROMANTIC**

"_Come on, Jafar! Hurry up!"_

"_What's the rush about, Sakura?" asked the white-haired man as he allowed himself to be dragged by the unusually enthusiastic female, pulling him up a small hill by his hand. She usually preferred to take walks through the streets and interact with the people of Sindria after sundown. He hadn't expected her to start dragging him away from the palace like that and she still hadn't told him the purpose of this strange excursion. _

"_Yamraiha told me about a meteor shower taking place tonight!" she replied, smiling at him happily over her shoulder. _

"_A meteor shower? Is that all?"_

_She sent him an incredulous look. "Is that all? We are talking about shooting stars here, Jafar!" _

"_Actually, it's not that big of a deal. Meteor showers are not uncommon around here." he answered matter-of-factly, though he found her enthusiasm to be rather amusing. _

"_Well, to me it is. I've never seen a meteor shower before." she said without turning to look at him, though he would bet that she was pouting. "Yamraiha told me that it should start a couple of hours after sunset and I asked Masrur to show me the spot with the best view of the sky." _

_Jafar just shook his head in amusement but tightened his fingers around her own as they reached the top of the hill. She flopped down on the grass and pulled him down beside her before focusing her gaze on the sky and pulling her knees to her chin. The white-haired man draped his arm across her shoulders to keep her warm and started playing with a lock of her hair, his own eyes turning to the sky as they sat silently on the grassy hill. _

"_The stars are so beautiful here….I wish I could see them more back home." said the young woman wistfully, breaking the silence._

"_Oh? How so?" _

"_Well, I only get to see the night sky when I'm not away from the village on missions but even then, my shifts at the Hospital usually leave me so exhausted that I don't really have the will power to stop and appreciate the beauty of the stars. On the other hand, when I am on missions, we usually set camp in secluded areas where we are less likely to be spotted by enemy shinobi. Those include caves, trees, mountain passages and generally areas away from unfriendly eyes. Not the ideal environments to stargaze….." she finished, leaning her head on his shoulder. They remained silent after that and for a while the only sounds penetrating the silence were the chirping of crickets and the waves crushing on the beach below them. _

_Sakura squealed in surprise when Jafar pulled her down so that her head was resting on his lap and she stared up at him with confusion written all over her face. A moment later, her expression soften when she saw him watching her with an affectionate smile on his face and she breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of sea salt and fresh grass while enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. Her eyes shifted to the sky and they suddenly lit up when she saw the first star fall. _

"_Jafar, look!" she exclaimed excitedly and pointed at the sky. _

_The man looked up as one after another shooting stars sailed across the sky leaving fiery trails behind them before disappearing. He glanced down at the woman resting her head on his lap and smiled at the excited gleam in her emerald eyes. Sometimes he wondered how someone who had witnessed so much death in her life could still have that child-like innocence in her eyes. He sat there, his gaze never leaving her face, feeling his heart accelerate at the sounds of amazement and awe leaving her lips as she watched the meteor shower reach its peak. _

"_Jafar? Why aren't you watching the stars? You are missing the best part!" she said, emerald eyes staring up at him curiously. He didn't answer, only continued to watch her. She was about to say something more when he cut her off, his lips touching her own as they engaged in a sensual dance. _

"_But I am watching them, Sakura." he said softly, one of those smiles he saved only for her touching his lips. "I am watching the stars in your eyes and that's more than I could have asked for….."_

XxxOxOxOxxX

"I hate to burst your bubble, Forehead but there is no guy on this planet with all those characteristics." commented Ino. "If you want to find a man, you need to lower your standards a bit, girl."

The pink-haired woman simply shook her head and a conspiring smile touched her lips. _'If only you knew, Ino…' _

"Sakura!"

Both young women turned at the sound of the voice to see Shizune walking up to them hurriedly with TonTon held in her arms as always.

"Hey there, Shizune! Is there anything I can help you with?" greeted Sakura, smiling at the older woman while Ino waved happily at the brunette while sipping her tea.

"Tsunade-sama has a mission for you. She wants you in her office within fifteen minutes."

Nodding in understanding, the pink-haired woman stood up swiftly. "Destination?"

Shizune smiled. "Code S." she said and watched the younger woman's eyes light up at the sound of that particular cue.

On her part, Sakura couldn't help the beaming smile that touched her lips. _'Code S…Sindria!'_ Feeling new energy course through her veins, she thanked the brunette and bid her friends a quick goodbye before dashing towards the direction of the Hokage Tower. The faster she got there the sooner she would set off and the sooner she would be in _his_ arms again after three long months….

'_Wait for me…..I'm coming back to you, Jafar…..'_

"What's up with her?" asked Ino as she watched her childhood friend run away. She had always known that Sakura enjoyed going on missions outside the village but this time she seemed a bit too excited.

"You know her, Ino. She likes traveling…" answered Shizune though her smile was one that indicated that she knew more than she let on. "Well, I have to get going. See you around, Ino."

"See you, Shizune." replied the blonde, waving after the older woman before resting her chin on the palm of her hand and taking a sip from her tea.

.

.

.

"Damn it, Forehead! She left me with the bill!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Harbor of Sindria _

Sinbad stood with slummed shoulders, watching the vessel leave port as the winds filled its sails. He shifted his golden eyes and glanced at the white-haired man standing on his left, also watching the ship with the precious cargo disappear in the distance.

"You better be damn grateful, Jafar. I just sacrificed a great deal of my best wine for you." he said, referring to the alcohol bottles stacked carefully in boxes inside that ship's storeroom sailing to Konoha, where a blonde Hokage was probably rubbing her hands in anticipation of getting her greedy little fingers on the alcoholic beverages Sinbad had promised her in order to allow her precious apprentice to visit Sindria so that his right-hand man would stop sulking.

Jafar smiled as the last traces of the vessel disappeared completely in the horizon.

'_Only a little while more, Sakura…..I'm waiting for you…..' _

**THE END**

**Alright! So, here it is, folks! JafarXSakura one-shot as requested by a surprisingly large number of people. I wasn't aware that Jafar had so many fans. XD So, I hope the one-shot didn't disappoint. I know that Jafar might be a bit OOC but we are talking about a Jafar in love here, so I guess it's bound to get a little OOC. **

**A friend of mine actually did this to me once and that's where the inspiration came from. We were sitting at a little café and she suddenly has this great idea-you know, the whole thing with the light bulb above her head-and she takes out a pen and paper and orders me to write down what I would like in a possible boyfriend. Let me tell, she is a social butterfly and she absolutely lives playing matchmaker. Kept bugging me about being the only one single in our group…So, yeah, this is firsthand, real-life experience! Even though I had no Jafar at the time….**

**I really hope you liked it! Personally, I really enjoyed writing it! Coming up next, MasrurXSakura because that hunk of a Fanalis needs more love! Your reviews make me happy so…please READ AND REVIEW! **

**Lots of love! **


End file.
